


Si tu m’écoutes, je voudrais qu'un jour tu puisses m'entendre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [326]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, FC Bayern München, Fear, M/M, Problems, Protection, fuck Kalle and Uli, i'm so angry y'all, my poor baby i'm so sorry they don't deserve you, why do people hate Niko so much to throw shit at him ffs ?!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hansi est énervé après cet incident, ça ne doit pas être oublié.





	Si tu m’écoutes, je voudrais qu'un jour tu puisses m'entendre

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai envie de pleurer, vraiment. Le Bayern n'a jamais respecté Niko et ne le respectera jamais. J'en ai marre.

Si tu m’écoutes, je voudrais qu'un jour tu puisses m'entendre

Hansi se sent comme s’il allait craquer, comment ces abrutis peuvent espérer se faire appeler supporter s’ils ne savent pas se tenir et se comportent comme des singes ? Il ne peut malheureusement pas leur interdire de penser comme des débiles en détestant Niko, mais il a tout intérêt à aller voir les soi-disant fans qui ont tenté de balancer une bouteille sur Niko, le respect fonctionne dans les deux sens, mais aujourd’hui aucun sens ne sera toléré : Hansi est prêt à se battre si ça peut leur faire comprendre qu’ils sont stupides et ne méritent pas de se faire appeler supporters du Bayern. Robert à côté de lui débat avec ces abrutis, c’est peut-être plus important pour lui vu que Niko est son frère, mais Hansi par rapport à ce qu’il ressent depuis quelques temps n’a que ça à faire pour se dépecer de sa colère. C’est inacceptable, supporter un club implique de soutenir tout le monde bordel, pas seulement ceux que ça arrange. Quand il pense qu’ils ont retenu la leçon, il envoie Robert vers Hasan pour lui faire part des évènements, la probabilité qu’ils agissent est faible mais ce n’est pas grave, enfin si ça l’est, mais ce n’est pas nouveau, le Bayern est arrogant et ne cherchera jamais à aider Niko.

Hansi retrouve Niko dans sa chambre d’hôtel pendant le reste de la soirée, il n’a pas envie de lui remémorer les évènements, mais ils doivent en parler parce que ça touche à sa putain de vie, on parle d’une bouteille de bière, mais si le coach de Bochum ne l’avait pas déplacé avant l’impact, les choses auraient pu tourner au drame, encore plus si ce n’avait pas été du plastique… Ce n’est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, ce genre de choses peuvent recommencer, dans des conditions probablement pires, c’est définitivement sérieux ! Hansi ne compte pas oublier, ça touche à la sécurité de ses amis, la prochaine fois ça pourrait être Brazzo ou Robert, voire Kathleen ou l’un des joueurs ! Bordel les patrons devraient faire quelque chose et pas silencieusement ruiner le club avec leur arrogance maladive !

« Tu aurais vraiment pu être touché. »

« Je sais, mais je ne l’ai pas été. »

« Et la prochaine fois que ça arrivera et que tu seras touché, qu’est-ce que tu feras ? Tu te tairas encore dans ce silence qui n’arrange rien ? Dis-le en conférence de presse bordel ! »

« Et qu’est-ce que ça changera ? Si on me déteste, alors je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Ce n’est pas ça ! Si tu le dis peut-être que les patrons feront quelque chose, te respecteront ! Bordel Niko ne soit pas aussi bête qu’eux ! Tu dois faire quelque chose et ne pas te compromettre dans leur stupide silence ! »

« Hansi… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux rien faire. »

« C’est faux ! Arrête de penser ça et essaye de faire quelque chose au lieu de te morfondre ! »

« J’essaye déjà assez Hansi ! Je suis loin d’être aveugle ou sourd et je sais très bien ce que les gens pensent de moi ! Je n’ai pas besoin que tu aies pitié de moi, alors s’il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille pour cette nuit. »

« Non, je n’ai pas pitié de toi. Je sais que tu as peur Niko et je veux t’aider à être dans de meilleures dispositions avec le club, laisse-moi t’aider. » Hansi se fout de paraître mielleux et avance vers lui pour le tenir contre lui, il ressent ses tremblements et ça l’énerve encore plus, tout ça pour un stupide match de Pokal

« Je n’ai pas peur Hansi… »

« Si, tu trembles dans mes bras Niko, imagine ce qu’il se serait passé si cette bière t’avait touché, je suis là mais tu dois me laisser t’aider… » Hansi n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait arrêté de presque crier pour chuchoter doucement contre le visage de Niko, ses mains frottant son dos pour le réconforter, ça lui fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça

« Si ça m’avait touché au moins les gens l’auraient vu, maintenant je vais devoir supporter ça sans aucun support jusqu’à ce que Kalle en ait marre… »

« Je serai ton support Niko ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas tout supporter à cause de moi Hansi. »

« Je m’en fous, tu es mon ami et je ne vais te laisser souffrir à cause de tous ces abrutis. »

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Si je comprends très bien, tu as failli être blessé aujourd’hui et je ne laisserai jamais personne recommencer, d’accord ? »

« Hansi… »

« D’accord ? »

« D’accord. »

« Maintenant allons dormir, c’était interminable aujourd’hui. » Hansi ne lâche pas Niko avant que le sommeil l’emporte, dure journée, mais il sera là pour le reste de la saison…

Fin


End file.
